L'union fait la Force
by fangaile12
Summary: Durant la sixième année du trio, Voldemort accroît sa puissance, tandis que l'Ordre ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. Les élèves, désireux de combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre, se prennent en main, s'entraîne et redonne espoir à Albus Dumbledore qui reprend les choses en main, en faisant de ses élèves les piliers d'une résistance accrue et efficace.
1. Prologue

Cette sixième année à Poudlard s'entamait avec un enthousiasme modéré en ce 1er septembre. En effet, juin dernier avait vu la confirmation des dires d'Harry Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore annonçant le retour du terrifiant Mage Noir Lord Voldemort. Ainsi après le discours du directeur de Poudlard, les visages étaient devenus graves, et le banquet de début d'année s'entamait sans les habituelles conversations joyeuses qui emplissent habituellement la grande salle, surtout un jour de rentrée.

D'autant plus que les élèves à Poudlard étaient plus divisés que jamais : du côté des serpentards, les conversations étaient dirigées vers les élèves de sixième et septième années qui possédaient d'ores et déjà la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant bras gauche. Chez les trois autres maisons habituellement unies, on voyait la tristesse dans les regards des élèves qui avaient perdus des proches durant les vacances mélangée, pour certains, avec la détermination de les venger. La peur habitait aussi certaines de leur prunelles : craintes de voir sa famille attaquée. D'autres affichaient clairement leur soutiens à Harry Potter et leur désir de combattre, notamment chez les gryffondors.

En bref, ce début d'année n'était guère joyeux et tout le monde, des premières années apeurés, jusqu'aux professeurs étaient conscient des temps sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon pour une durée indéterminé.

Le repas terminé, chacun prenait la direction de leur dortoirs, pour les élèves, des appartements, pour les professeurs. Seules deux personnes ce soir dérogeaient à la règle. En effet, après un regard appuyé à la fin du repas, le professeur Rogue et son élève Drago Malefoy s'étaient entendus pour se retrouver dans un coin reculé du parc, proche des grilles de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards.

-Bonsoir Parrain.

-Bonsoir Drago. Tu as choisi ton camp cet été. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de vouloir tester très prochainement ta volonté et ton engagement afin de voir ce dont tu es capable, et aussi, je pense, tenter de rattraper les erreurs de ton père lors du fiasco du ministère.

-Je me doute, Mère m'en a quelque peu parlé.

-Très bien, elle t'a donc parler du serment que j'ai fais afin de te protéger ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu te doutes bien que j'ai besoin que tu me donnes toutes les informations que tu possèdes le plus vite possible, ainsi de la nécessité de te donner un enseignement en DCFM important et de t'enseigner l'occlumencie. J'ai donc décidé de nous retrouver tous les lundi, mercredi et vendredi soirs de 20h à 22h,ainsi que le samedi de 16h à 19h, cela te convient-il ?

-Tout à fait.

Tout à coup, une intense brûlure se fit sentir au niveau de leur avant-bras gauche.

-Dans ce cas, nous reparlerons de tout ça afin de discuter des détails demain soir, en attendant, mieux vaut ne pas tarder à transplaner si on ne veut pas subir la colère du Lord.

Ils passèrent donc les grilles afin de pouvoir transplaner vers une destination connue d'eux seuls.

Dans un même temps, dans la tour des gryffondors, Ron, Harry et Hermione, après avoir trouvé un coin à peu près loin des regards curieux et avoir jeté un sort de silence autour d'eux, discutaient de l'année à venir.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchis pendant les vacances et je pense que l'on devrait reprendre l'AD, disait Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Je pense que Rogue, malgré qu'il soit un professeur exécrable, sera bien meilleur que ce crapaud d'Ombrage. Et puis il fait partis de l'Ordre non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant, je ne pense pas que le programme de sixième année nous permette de nous battre contre des mangemorts, répondit-elle.

-Pourtant on est bien sortis vivant du ministère, argua Ron.

-Ron, crois-tu réellement qu'on aurait survécu si l'Ordre n'était pas venu à notre secourt ? Contra Hermione. Écoutez-moi, il est évidant que nous aurons souvent à nous battre contre des mangemorts. Je pense donc qu'il serait judicieux de développer un apprentissage plus poussé qu'en cours de la DCFM. Je pense que la salle sur demande nous fournira suffisamment de livres sur le sujet et avec la maîtrise d'Harry nous pourrons être en mesure de devenir de très bons duellistes.

De plus, certains élèves voudront forcément combattre le jour de la bataille finale et plus ils seront bons en défense, plus ils seront un atout pour la victoire.

-Hermione je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Je suis déterminé à éliminer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute, et il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que des élèves soit aussi entraîner ; on pourra donc profiter d'un effet de surprise, argumenta Harry.

-C'est vrai s'enthousiasma Hermione, et puis je me disais que peut être on pourrais aussi travailler d'autre matières utile dans un combat comme les sortilège ou la métamorphose. Peut être même la salle nous fournirait un laboratoire de potions.

-En quoi les potions seraient utiles à un combat ? Questionna Ron.

-Et bien il existe des potions qui agissent au contact avec la peu et qui peuvent être très dangereuses. Il y aussi les potions de guérisons qu'on pourra avoir sur nous lors d'un combat pou nous permettre de reprendre des forces et de surprendre l'adversaire, répondit Hermione.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord de travailler sur plusieurs matières. Mais je pense que nous devrions d'abords voir qui veut suivre ses cours, se concentrer sur la DCFM, dit Harry.

-J'y ai déjà pensé, dit Hermione. Je voulais attendre la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit dans trop longtemps. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait d'abord convoquer tous les membres de l'AD pour voir s'ils sont intéressé et si oui mettre au point un emploi du temps (on ne sera moins surveiller que du temps d'Ombrage donc on peut se permettre de donner des rendez-vous fixes).

-D'accord, approuvèrent Ron et Harry d'un même voix.

-Maintenant au lit tout le monde, je veux être en forme pour la première journée de cours ! On discutera des détails demain. Bonne nuit les garçons !

-Bonne nuit Mione !

Severus Rogue, lui, venait de rentrer de la réunion des mangemorts. Il s'agissait là simplement d'une réunion destiné à récolté les dernières nouvelles, elle ne dura donc pas longtemps. Cependant, un points inquiétait le maître des potions : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demander à Drago Malefoy de rester mais celui-ci n'était pas encore au point au niveau de l'occlumencie et il craignait que le Lord arrive à percer ses maigres défenses et découvrir leur véritable allégeance.

Un coup à la porte de ses appartements le sortis de ses pensées peu réjouissantes. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy plutôt blême. Severus s'en inquiéta et demanda avec empressement sans plus de cérémonie :

-A-t-il découvert notre trahison ?

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Alors pourquoi est-tu si pâle ?

-Il m'a confié une mission.

-Et ? Il commençait à perdre patience.

-Et je doit tuer le directeur.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mission et Inquiétudes

La première semaine de cours se passa calmement pour les élèves qui voyaient leurs journées se partager cours, devoirs, amis à un rythme qu'ils avaient oublier pendant les vacances. Cependant, bien que l'année débute sur la routine habituelle à Poudlard, les nouvelles rapportées dans La Gazette du Sorcier étaient la preuve qu'en dehors des murs du château, les temps changeaient et une période sombre se profilait. En effet, le journal le plus populaire du monde des sorciers, était en ce moment le porteur de nouvelles peu réjouissantes.

Depuis le retour, rendu public du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci, ainsi que son armée de mangemorts, jouissait de la terreur qu'il insufflait dans la monde des sorciers, mais aussi chez les moldus, victimes innocentes de meurtres que leur condition de non-sorcier les empêchaient d'expliquer rationnellement. Car non seulement les raids meurtriers des mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, mais en plus les sorciers étaient plongés dans une confusion totale car bien que le ministère affirme le retour de Voldemort, personne ne l'avait encore aperçu. Les sorciers ne savaient donc pas comment réagir. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort augmentait son emprise en rassemblant de plus en plus de fidèles, sorciers, vampires, loups-garous et même géants, intègrant des espions au sein du ministère, envoyant les détraqueurs d'Azkaban sur les moldus tout en profitant de leur absence pour libérer les prisonniers mangemorts, et se délectant du règne de terreur qu'il était en train d'imposer au monde.

Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, se trouvait l'Ordre du Phénix, instauré et dirigé par Albus Dumbledore. Malheureusement l'organisation de lutte contre Voldemort ne se trouvait pas dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. En effet, les têtes dirigeantes de l'Ordre étant occupées par leur métiers respectifs, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour s'occuper de son organisation. Ainsi, peu d'actions visant à retarder Voldemort et sauver des vies voyaient le jours, et les seules mises en places amenaient à faire courir de gros risques au membres de l'Ordre. De plus, les personnes affichant clairement leur allégeance à Dumbledore était grandement menacées, ainsi que leur famille, donc l'Ordre comptait peu de nouvelles recrues à cause de la crainte de se savoir, ainsi que ses proches encore plus menacé.

L'ambiance à Poudlard était donc à l'image du monde extérieur, entre ceux du côté des ténèbres, et ceux du côté de Dumbledore, et les autres, au milieu attendant que la guerre se passe tout en espérant, voir leur famille intacte. Mais ceux-là avaient très peu de chance de voir leur souhait se réaliser avec la multiplication des attaques. La crainte de voir ses proches attaqués était d'autant plus présente chez les élèves d'ascendance moldus car leur parents seraient bien incapable de se défendre. Cette crainte était ressentis notamment chez Hermione qui, s'inquiétant grandement pour ses parents, avait décidé d'aller voir le directeur, en se premier samedi de l'année scolaire :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne ? Demandait une nouvelle fois Ron

-Mais non ça va aller, allez vous entraînez au quidditch, je vous rejoindrais sur le terrain pour tous vous raconter, répondit Hermione.

-D'accord à toute à l'heure, dit Harry

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Seulement, un problème de taille se posait puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe :

-Je dois aller voir le Directeur pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important, essaya-t-elle tout en se sentant ridicule de parler à une statue.

-Avez-vous un rendez-vous, répondit-elle au grand étonnement d'Hermione.

-Non, mais il faut absolument que je le vois.

-Très bien, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir.

-Merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la gargouille pivotait, laissant passer la jeune fille. Une fois invité à rentrer, elle se dit qu'elle était bien bête de déranger le Directeur pour ses affaires personnelles, cependant, elle avait vraiment trop peur pour ses parents. D'autant plus, qu'étant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, elle se doutait que Voldemort pouvait très bien vouloir atteindre Harry à travers elle. Et quel meilleur moyen que s'attaquer à ses parents pour qu'elle se décide à quitter Poudlard ? Elle se décida à entrer et expliqua son problème avec le Directeur :

-Miss Granger, asseyez vous, je vous en prie, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Questionna Dumbledore. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

-Non merci professeur. Je suis désolée de vous déranger...

-Allons vous ne me dérangez pas du tout Miss, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien, étant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, je me doute que Voldemort pourrait essayer de le faire souffrir en m'attaquant. C'est pourquoi j'ai peur qu'il veuille s'en prendre à mes parents. Mais comme ils sont moldus ils ne peuvent se défendre. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, termina-t-elle, la peur clairement affichée sur ses traits.

-Je comprend vos craintes Miss Granger. Je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La meilleure façon de mettre en sûreté vos parents, seraient de les mettre sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, tout comme le quartier général de l'Ordre. Accepteriez-vous d'être la Gardienne du Secret ?

-Bien sur professeur. Comment faut-il procéder?

-C'est un sort relativement simple à réaliser qui permet de relier la maison à une ou plusieurs personnes, mais bien sur, moins de personnes sont au courant plus le sortilège est efficace. Pour l'effectuer, il suffit de se rendre sur le terrain à protéger et jeter le sort sur la maison et sur la ou les Gardiens du Secret.

-Donc, il faudra que j'aille chez mes parents, constata-t-elle. Mais il faudra que quelqu'un m'accompagne, je ne pas jeter le sortilège moi-même, et je ne peux pas transplaner.

-J'avais prévu de vous y envoyer cette après midi, avec le professeur Rogue.

-D'accord.

-Je vais le convoquer tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue entrait dans le bureau. Sa curiosité s'éveilla lorsqu'il aperçu Hermione dans le bureau, mais naturellement il cacha ce fait. Une fois les explications données, et après avoir entendu Rogue marmonner qu'il avait mieux a faire en ce samedi après midi, ils décidèrent de partir dans 1h.

Hermione alla comme prévu rejoindre Ron et Harry au terrain de quidditch pour leur narrer sa rencontre avec le Directeur, quant à Rogue il convoqua son filleul pour lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas se retrouver cette après midi pour leur cours particulier à l'heure prévu, heure qu'il fixa donc de 18h à 21 h.

A 16h donc, horaire convenu avec le Directeur, Hermione et son professeur de potions se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard, prêt à transplaner.

Arrivée chez elle, ses parents furent surpris de voir débarquer leur fille à peine une semaine après être parti avec un homme qu'il ne connaissaient pas. Une fois les présentations faites, ils leur expliquèrent le but de leur venu. Ceci fait, ils sortirent dans le jardin afin de mettre en place le sortilège, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun moldus ne soit témoin de la scène.

Le professeur pointa donc la maison en lançant la formule, suivi de l'adresse des Granger, en traçant de l'extrémité de sa baguette les limites du sortilège, entourant la maison et son jardin d'un halo bleu pâle.. Il recommença le procédé, cette en pointant sa baguette sur son élève qui se retrouva entourée de la même aura bleu que pour la maison. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Hermione étant devenu Gardienne du Secret, il fallait qu'elle communique l'adresse de la maison à ses parents. Ceci fait, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur la canapé afin de discuter, Severus Rogue, ayant généreusement accepter de laisser son élève profiter encore de ses parents.

1h30 après être arrivé, ils dirent « au revoir » aux Granger et les deux sorciers transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au grilles du château et avant de se séparer Hermione pris la parole :

-Merci professeur de m'avoir accompagné et d'avoir lancé le sortilège.

-De rien, répondit-il.

Sur cette échange de bons procédés, il se quittèrent. Hermione nota toutefois que son professeur n'avait pas fait part de mépris ou de quelconque sentiment négatif à son égard, juste une réponse neutre, polie.

Le maître des potions parti en direction de sa salle de classe pour y rejoindre Drago Malefoy. Ce soir ils avaient décidé de réfléchir à la mission de Drago. Il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt car ils s'étaient concentrés sur l'Occlumencie, notion qui devait absolument être maîtrisée à la perfection par Drago en vue de ses futures réunions avec les mangemorts. Celui-ci ayant déjà fait des progrès notables, ils avaient convenu de se pencher sur cette mission essentielle. En arrivant il trouva donc, comme convenu son filleul qui l'attendait devant la porte.

-Bonsoir Severus, salua le plus jeune.

Ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms lors de ces « réunions », pour que ça soit plus pratique.

-Bonsoir Drago, entre et assieds toi. As-tu réfléchis à cette mission ?

-Bien sur ! Il serait même plus juste de dire que je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête !

-Je comprends, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Eh bien, je pense que si Dumbledore meurt, étant donné que c'est le seul sorcier qu'est jamais craint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela porterait un gros coup au moral de l'Ordre, mais c'est ce que veut le Lord j'imagine.

-Effectivement. De plus je peux dire que l'Ordre en ce moment est en bien mauvaise posture étant donné le peu d'effectif comparé au mangemorts et aux pertes qu'il subis régulièrement. Si on anéantis Dumbledore, l'Ordre est anéantis aussi.

-Oui mais si on ne le tue pas, c'est moi qui le sera. Bien sur je suis moins indispensable que Dumbledore, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux essayer de préserver au maximum les membres de l'Ordre et ceux qui le soutiennent.

-Je suis d'accord. Il faudra aussi présenter de fausses tentatives au Lord afin qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Drago soupira, il leur faudra beaucoup de temps avant de venir à bout de cette ignoble mission.

-Et pour Dumbledore, faut-il le mettre au courant de cette mission ou non ? Questionna Drago.

-Pour l'instant moins il en saura, mieux ça sera. Au moins le temps qu'on mette au point quelques tentatives ratés pour montrer ta bonne volonté. Ensuite quand on aura des idées plus précise, il faudra absolument qu'on le mette au courant.

-D'accord.

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait que tu mène une sorte d'enquête auprès des serpentard, sans que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte bien sur pour savoir lesquels prévoient de porter la marque et lesquels veulent à tous pris y échapper.

-Si tu veux mais pourquoi ?

-La plupart des serpentard son des enfants de mangemorts. Pour ceux qui sont près à soutenir l'Ordre, je ne pense pas que leur parents soit content d'apprendre leur changement de camp, il faudra donc mettre en place une protection pour eux, tout en sachant que je suis sensé recruter le plus de mangemorts possibles.

-Donc ceux qu'ils faudrait faire c'est leur montrer qu'on est de leur côté, tout en les incitant à jour au parfait petit mangemorts devant leur parents ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de leur dire que je suis du côté de l'Ordre car si l'un deux laisse échapper une information, s'en ai fini de moi. On va plutôt attendre que tu es récolté le plus d'informations possible pour décider de la tactique à aborder.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne vais pas surveiller les premières années si ?

-Non va seulement jusqu'à la quatrième année. Les autres sont trop jeunes pour être présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-D'accord.

-Bon assez discuté, maintenant on s'entraîne, déclara le maître des potions.

Ailleurs dans le château, dans le parc plus précisément et à l'abri des regards, Harry, Ron et Hermione se mettait d'accord de la marche à suivre afin de renouveler l'AD. C'est Hermione qui pris la parole :

-On pourrait déjà convoquer tout les membres de l'AD grâce au galions ensorcelés, pour se retrouver dans la salle sur demande et en discuter, dit-t-elle.

-Oui mais qui te dit qu'ils ont gardé ces galions Hermione, demanda Ron.

-Je pense qu'un minimum d'entre eux les aurons gardé, même s'ils ne s'attendent pas à le revoir briller cette année, répondit-elle.

-Tu n'as écrire « RDV salle sur demande demain 15h », suggéra Harry. Comme ça on verra ceux qui ont vu le message, ensuite on discutera de la remise en place de l'AD.

-C'est une bonne idée Harry, je vais l'envoyer tout de suite. Maintenant, rentrons, il va être l'heure de manger.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent et tous se mirent en direction de la grande salle pour le dîner. Il ne fallait pas que les professeurs ou même les élèves se doutent de quelque chose avant même que le quelque chose en question ne se mette en place. Arrivé dans la grande salle, celle-ci vibrait comme à son habitude du brouhaha des conversations. Certains élèves ne se doutaient pas que quand ils rentreraient dans leur dortoirs, une vive lumière visible d'eux seuls s'échapperaient d'un galion en apparence tout à fait ordinaire.

Seule une élève en dehors du trio, le savait déjà.


	3. Chapter 2 : Réflexions et AD

_Seule une élève, en dehors du trio, le savait déjà._

En effet, assise tranquillement à la table des Serdaigles pour le dîner, Luna Lovegood fut détournée de ses pensées par une brusque sensation de chaleur au niveau de la poche de son jean. Elle y porta discrètement sa main et en sorti un galion brillant d'une petite lueur dorée, visible d'elle seule.

Dessus, une simple inscription y était gravée : **RDV salle sur demande demain 15h**. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir la galion de l'AD chauffer cette année. Après tout, ce « club » avait été motivé par l'incompétence d'Ombrage, tandis qu'avec le professeur Rogue,le nouvel enseignent de la DCFM, les cours seraient utiles et constructifs, car bien que le professeur en question ait un sale caractère connu de tous, il n'en est pas moins un bon professeur. Sachant cela, elle avait tout de même gardé le galion dans sa poche, car pour elle il avait une valeur symbolique.

Il était la preuve qu'une fois dans sa scolarité, elle a eu des amis. Depuis la première année, les gens avaient tendance à l'éviter car il la jugeait trop bizarre, puis en quatrième année, elle avait entendu parler, par Ginny d'un « club » pour apprendre la DCFM. Elle s'y était tout de suite inscrite, voulant progresser. Elle y avait rencontré Neville, qu'elle trouvait très gentil, s'était rapproché de Ginny, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait tenu à se rendre au Département des Mystères en juin dernier, pour aider les autres. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait trouvé leur moyen de transport et elle n'en était pas peu fière.

1h après, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors, Neville, Dean et Seamus furent tout aussi surpris que Luna de découvrir, une étrange lueur dorée semblant venir de l'intérieur de leur valises. Si Dean et Seamus restèrent interloqués, Neville réagit au quart de tour en s'écriant :

-Le galion de l'AD !

Les deux autres garçons retrouvèrent leur esprit et imitèrent Neville qui s'était mis à fouiller sa valise à la recherche de la petite pièce. Ils lurent le message et se promirent de se rendre au rendez-vous de demain. Ils avaient tous les trois gardés ce galion eux aussi en symbole de la résistance qu'ils avaient menés dans le dos d'Ombrage.

Dans deux autres ailes du château abritant la salle commune des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, ainsi que dans les reste des dortoirs de Gryffondor, une dizaine de galions similaires braillaient et chauffaient, engendrant la surprise de leur propriétaires.

Le lendemain, le couloir du septième étage, habituellement peu fréquenté, abritait en cette après-midi, un peu plus d'une dizaine d'élève. Ceux-ci avaient répondu à l'appel du galion et attendait avec curiosité la suite des événements. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione, dernier arrivés, faisait entrer tout le groupe dans la salle sur demande. Comme l'année dernière, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole pour expliquer ce rendez-vous inattendu :

-Bonjour à tous. Vous savez tous que Voldemort est de retour, alors je vais en venir directement au but de ce rendez-vous : on a pensé, avec Ron et Harry, qu'il serai bénéfique de remettre les réunions de l'AD, afin de compléter nos connaissances en DCFM, pour être apte à lutter contre des mangemorts. Bien sur notre professeur de défense de cette année est bien plus compétant qu'Ombrage, mais on se disait que grâce à ces réunions nous pourrions aller au-delà du programme de sixième année et apprendre des sorts offensifs plus dangereux, mettre en place des techniques de combat, commencer à aborder les sortilège informulés et éventuellement, travailler d'autres matières qui pourraient aussi être utile en combat comme les sortilège ou la métamorphose. Êtes-vous d'accord pour recommencer les cours de l'AD ?

Un « oui » collectif s'éleva alors du groupe

-D'accord. Alors, reprit Hermione, il serait aussi intéressant de permettre à d'autres élèves de pouvoir venir s'entraîner, donc si vous pensez que certaines personnes pourraient être intéressées, parlez-en autour de vous mais faites attention : moins de personnes sont au courent, mieux s'est, car si les professeurs l'apprennent, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils nous laissent continuer.

-Comment on va s'organiser, je veux dire, tu as dit que tu souhaitais aborder plusieurs matières, tu veux faire une sorte d'emplois du temps ? Demande Ginny.

-Pour l'instant je pense qu'on va se concentrer sur la DCFM, pour revoir les bases de l'an dernier et apprendre de nouveaux sorts, pour le reste on ne sais pas trop encore. Aujourd'hui on voulait surtout voir qui était d'accord pour ces cours ou non. On va y réfléchir et je propose qu'on se retrouve à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, au Trois Balais. Je vous ferais parvenir l'heure par les galions et vous ramènerez ceux qui sont intéressés.

Ils hochèrent la tête et le rendez-vous pris fin, chacun partit de son côté, faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, repartirent dans le parc, accompagnés de Ginny, Luna et Neville, afin de profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. Ils s'assirent sous un saule pleureur, les abritant du soleil, face au lac, tout en étant à l'abri des regards.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez l'intention de reformer l'AD, dit Ginny.

-Nous n'en avons pas tellement parler entre nous, répondit Harry. C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée.

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir prévenu par les galions ? Demanda Neville.

-Pour voir ceux qui les avaient gardés, dit Ron.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir remit en place l'AD, affirma Luna. Beaucoup d'élèves voudront se battre. Autant leur donner le plus de chance de réussir.

-C'est ce que j'avais pensé. Et je me suis dit que le programme de Poudlard ne nous permettrait pas de venir à bout de plusieurs mangemorts.

-Vous avez des noms en tête à qui demander ? Questionna Harry

-Les Gryffondors de notre années sont déjà tous inscrit, même si certains n'ont pas gardé le galion, je pense qu'il seront d'accord pour continuer, dit Neville.

-Quant à moi dit Ginny, je connais quelques personnes qui seraient intéressées, je pense.

-Il faudra attendre Pré-au-Lard, pour savoir ce que ça a donné dans les autres maisons.

-Croyez-vous qu'on puisse demander aux Serpentards, demanda Luna

-Quoi ! S'affola Ron.

-Ron tais-toi, dit Hermione. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des futurs mangemorts ! C'est une bonne idée Luna, seulement, comment savoir ceux qui sont de notre côté ? Car si des enfants de mangemorts l'apprennent et le répète à leur père, Voldemort le saura et alors, il n'y aura plus l'effet de surprise qu'on pourrait créer lors de la bataille finale.

-Oui mais, tenta Ginny, s'il y en a qui veulent combattre à nos côtés, je trouve normal de leur en donner les moyens.

-Cela nous ferait prendre trop de risques, contra Hermione, mais je vais réfléchir à un moyen de régler ça. Si on trouve au moins un Serpentard de notre côté, se sera plus facile pour en trouver d'autres après.

-Sinon, vous avez fini le devoir de potions sur les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon et leur danger ? Questionna Neville, ce qui fit rire les autres quant au brusque changement de sujet.

-Arrêtez, reprit celui-ci, j'y comprend vraiment rien !

-Mon pauvre Neville, t'es vraiment pas doué pour les potions, rigola Hermione.

Non loin de la, caché entre deux buissons, Drago Malefoy se releva et partit en direction de la salle sur demande, un des seuls endroits où il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il se demandait s'il devait en parler à son parrain ou non. Car après tout, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait celui-ci. En effet, bien qu'il le connaisse depuis son plus jeune âge, Severus Rogue reste un mystère et il ne s'aventure jamais à prédire ses réactions.

De plus, il souhaitait la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres au moins autant que Potter, et si jamais Severus décidait de stopper leur réunions, ils auraient bien du mal à combattre, et Potter aurait bien moins de chance de vaincre.

D'un autre côté, qu'est ce que ça changerait qu'il le lui dise ou non. Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question mais il présentait que ça avait son importance.

Profondément ancré dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que celles-ci l'avait porté jusqu'au septième étage, devant le mur qui sert de porte à la salle sur demande. Il pensa alors à une endroit calme, propice à la réflexion. La porte qui apparu s'ouvrit sur une petite salle simple, dans des tons beige avec une cheminée, où un feu y ronflait joyeusement, un fauteuil de cuir marron face à elle, et un grand tapis. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait, oui ou non, parler à son parrain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Le prochain cours qu'il avait avec lui aurait lieu demain soir. Ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour la réflexion, mais après tout, il le voyait plusieurs fois par semaine, il aurait largement l'occasion de lui parler s'il le voulait. Et c'est en pensant à ces cours avec son parrain que ses pensées dérivèrent presque automatiquement vers la mission qui lui était confié.

Il n'avait pas pu en parler trop longtemps, trop pris par son apprentissage, car étant mangemorts, il lui était essentiel de connaître la magie noire et de protéger son esprit contre les attaques mentales du Lord. Il avait abordé cette mission lorsqu'il fut suffisamment doué en occlumencie pour choisir lui-même les images qu'il voulait montrer, mais ils n'avaient alors trouvé aucune solution.

Il savait seulement qu'il fallait montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il travaillait beaucoup sur cette mission. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore ne devait surtout pas mourir. Ils en avaient donc conclut qu'il fallait parler de cette mission au principal concerné. Il essayait souvent de trouver une solution afin de faire croire au Lord que Dumbledore était mort, tout en faisant en sorte que ce dernier puisse toujours diriger l'Ordre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

Enfin il avait aussi cette autre mission, confiée par son parrain lui-même qui avait pour but de protéger les Serpentard qui ne souhaitaient pas devenir mangemorts. Chose très délicate car ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder dans leur salle commune pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, lui-même, considéré comme le prince de Serpentard était connu comme le digne successeur de son père, donc tout le monde savait qu'il serait un jour mangemort. Ensuite, ne pas vouloir intégrer les rangs du Lord n'est pas une chose dont on se vente chez les Serpentard, à moins de vouloir passer un très, très mauvais quart d'heure.

Pour l'instant, il savait simplement que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, étaient du côté de Dumbledore, bien qu'ils montrent le contraire, leur père étant mangemorts. Il en était sur car, se connaissant depuis longtemps, ils avaient déjà aborder les questions et tous les trois s'était avoués leur allégeance à l'Ordre, bien qu'ils n'en fasse pas partis.

Drago Malefoy fut sortit de ses pensées par le tintement d'un horloge (qu'il n'avait pas remarquer en entrant) qui annonçait 19h accessoirement heure du dîner. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude nonchalante qui faisait partie intégrante de son masque de mangemort. Il alors la surprise de croiser le trio Potter-Granger-Weasley, avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

Après avoir été quitté de Luna, Ginny et Neville qui avaient d'autres chose à faire avant d'aller manger, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers un endroit ensoleillé pour profiter des dernier rayons de la journée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure quand vint l'heure d'aller dîner rappelée, non pas par une quelconque montre, mais par l'estomac de Ron qui faisait savoir son besoin de nourriture. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en riant du ventre sur pattes qu'était Ron, quand ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy.

Alors que les garçons avait déjà porté la main près de leur baguette, au cas où, leur ennemi les surpris en passant devant eux, par la porte, sans leur adresser la parole. Hermione était la plus surprise des trois, car il ne manquait jamais une occasion de la traiter de « sang-de-bourbe ». Remit du choc, ils entrèrent à sa suite à la grande salle, pendant qu'Hermione se promettait, tout en s'asseyant, de réfléchir au comportement du Serpentard et de garder un œil sur lui.

Elle avait effet remarqué que depuis le début de l'année (bien qu'elle ait commencé depuis une semaine seulement) que Malefoy ne les avait pas une seule fois cherché alors qu'ils avaient une majorité de cours avec la maison vert et argent.

Elle l'avait aussi croisé dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'ils faisaient leur ronde, mais n'avait pas relevé l'absence d'insulte, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Elle décida d'y réfléchir plus tard, et de profiter du repas.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, merci pour vos review !

Fangaile.


End file.
